


A Bad Idea

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, So Wrong It's Right, bad idea, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: What started out as a simple tactic to protect their cover suddenly felt much more complicated... how could something so wrong feel so incredibly right?





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Combo prompt request featuring the requested quotes:
> 
> 1\. "Kiss me."
> 
> 2\. "I can feel your heart beating."

“Kiss me.” Kay said suddenly.

Cameron just stood on the busy sidewalk and blinked at her. He was sure he had misheard her or was hallucinating for a moment until she spoke again.

“Cameron, kiss me.” Kay repeated. “ _Now_.”

“But—“ He replied, feeling completely perplexed. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss her. Lord knows, he’d been dying to do that since the day they met. This just didn’t seem like an opportune moment. After all, the suspects they were trailing were heading their way, and the last thing they needed was to get caught.

Rolling her eyes impatiently, Kay whirled Cam around by the shoulders, pushed him up against the brick building behind them, and smashed her lips into his.

His baby blues went wide for a moment before letting his instincts kick in and takeover. Embracing the moment, his eyes fluttered closed and hands wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. She reciprocated, sliding her arms from his chest up and around his neck.

The kiss deepened for a second, then Kay placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back with a slight jerk. Still in his arms, she peered over his shoulder and sighed in relief, “I think they’re gone now.”

Panting for a moment, Cameron tried to calm his racing heart. It was going a mile a minute. For a quick second, he thought he might be having a heart attack due to the erratic rhythm he was feeling in his chest. However, Cam quickly realized that it was beating normally and that it only seemed erratic because he could feel Kay’s heart beat mixing with his.

Relishing the feel of her closeness and unable to think about anything else for the moment, he blurted, “I can feel your heart beating.”

Taking in his ragged breath, she gave him an amused smile and noted, “Yeah... I can feel yours too.”

For what seemed like forever, neither Cameron nor Kay made any attempt to move. They just stood there, wrapped together as one, her mocha colored gaze searing into his steel blue one, both searching, wondering, and waiting for any sign of where to go from here. What started out as a simple tactic to protect their cover suddenly felt much more complicated.

Kay broke eye contact first, shifting her eyes to look at her fingers that began toying with the lapels on his suit jacket.

“Cam...” she trailed off. “This shouldn’t happen again. This- _us_ -is a _really_ bad idea.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cameron nodded. Then, before she could blink, he spun her around so she was the one against the wall and pressed his lips hastily to hers.

Kay wrapped her arms around his neck again, threading her hands through his hair and moaning in appreciation. She had never responded so strongly to anyone before. Not wanting to over think why, she let her mind go blank and let him continue to work his magic.

Cameron and Kay both knew that whatever was happening between them was bad for _so_ many reasons. Bad and very _very_ wrong. Yet they couldn’t help but wonder...

 

how can something _so_ wrong feel _so... incredibly... right_?


End file.
